


A Life Of His Own

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Edward and Alphonse have a falling out and Roy is there to help Edward pick up the pieces.





	A Life Of His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that I adore Alphonse Elric. He's sweet and lovable and I want to squish him close and hug him tight. However, he needed to be the bad guy here because no one else's disapproval would have hurt Edward as much as Alphonse's did.

“...op it, please? I don't want to talk about this.”

Roy stilled as a familiar voice drifted through the library. Jean and Heymans stumbled to a stop behind him, jostling the boxes in their hands a bit. 

“Well, I do. We have to talk about this, Brother!” Alphonse hissed loudly

Roy glanced back at his team, who looked as surprised as he felt. When had Alphonse returned to Central? Six months ago, Ed had taken his younger brother back to Resembool to heal. Dr. Marcoh had said it would take at least a year before the young boy fully recovered from his years inside the Gate.

“Dammit, Al, it's none of your business! It's my life. It's got nothing to do with you.”

“What about Winry? It's her life, too.”

“No, it's really not,” Ed argued, sounding tired. “Al, I love you. I love Winry the exact same way. She's family. My sister. I can't give her what she wants.”

“You haven't even tried!” Alphonse argued. “You know she's in love with you!”

Roy shifted uncomfortably. Everyone on the team knew how possessive the young woman was over Ed. She had been very jealous of Ed's protectiveness over Maria Ross. She had disliked Lan Fan until she realized the young assassin was head over heels for her Prince.

“That doesn't mean I owe her anything, Al!” Ed snapped. “I'm sorry she wants a relationship with me. I'm sorry she's gotten this idea in her head that we belong together. I've done my best to discourage it!”

“She's waited for you our entire lives!”

“Dammit, Al! I need you to listen to what I'm saying! I'm GAY! I like men! I don't want Winry or any other female!”

Jean dropped his unlit cigarette when his jaw fell open. Heymans just rolled his eyes and shifted his boxes so he held them more securely. Roy felt a bit lightheaded at the firm admission. Ed was gay? A spark of hope lit up inside him before he ruthlessly squashed it. There was no chance that Ed would ever want an old, broken man with the blood of innocents embedded in his skin.

“You can't know for sure if you never try!” Alphonse argued back. “You've never even given her a chance!”

“That's… you can’t… for fuck's sake, Al! Can you hear how ridiculous that sounds? This isn't me disliking milk. This isn't choosing blue socks over red. It's not a choice, at all!” Ed sighed softly. “I do not find women attractive. I am attracted to men. Dicks, Al. That's what I like. Being fucked, rather than doing the fucking. How much more clear do I have to be?”

“It's unnatural!” Al argued. “Two men can't procreate!”

“Thank the Gate for that,” Ed growled. “I don't want kids. I like them, but I don't want one for myself. Yet another reason against me and Winry. She wants a whole legion and I never want to change a diaper.”

Jean had to bite the corner of the top box in order to muffle his snort of amusement. Roy cuffed him on the back of the head silently.He should probably feel bad for eavesdropping (and allowing his team to do so) but he was too stunned to leave and had no desire to alert his volatile subordinate that he had an audience.

“Brother...”

“Al, please, just listen,” Ed said, sounding weary and sad. “I get that you want Winry to be happy. I get that you aren't comfortable with me liking men. But do not think this is something you have a say in. I would do almost anything to make you happy. I've literally almost died for you. I am so happy that you are alive. I am fucking thrilled that you're happy with Mei. I'm positively ecstatic that we are all alive and healthy. But I want more. I can't live my life for Winry. I deserve to be happy, too. I deserve to find someone to love again.”

Again? Roy wondered.

“What do you mean, _again_?” Alphonse asked, sounding confused.

Roy, Heymans and Jean seemed to all hold their breath as they waited for Ed to reply.

Ed sighed heavily. “Nothing. I didn't mean anything.”

“You're hiding something!”

“When?” Ed asked, the sadness in his voice more prominent. “When do I get a little happiness of my own?” he asked. “When do I get the privilege of having something that's just mine, Al?”

“I share everything with you!”

“I can't, Al. Not this time,” Ed said more firmly. “I love you. I'll always be there when you need me. But it's time we lived our own lives, apart from each other.”

“You're leaving me?” Alphonse gasped. 

“I think I'm going to stay here in Central, for a bit longer anyway. Or maybe I'll travel to Creta with Darius and Heinkle. Maybe I'll even go to New Ishval and visit Scar and Major Miles. I don't know, Al. All I do know is, I need to figure out where to go from here and I want to do it by myself.”

They heard a loud slap of flesh hitting flesh and a soft grunt. Roy flexed his gloved fingers worriedly. Had the brothers come to blows? Nothing was destroyed, but that grunt sounded like pain.

“Fine,” Alphonse snapped. “Leave me! Leave Winry! We obviously don't mean anything to you!”

The sound of stomping feet moving away made Roy cringe. After a few seconds they heard a faint sniffle and a heavy exhale. Uneven steps began moving away from their position. It wasn't until they heard a door open and close that the three men finally relaxed.

“Damn,” Jean muttered softly. “Never thought I'd see the day when the Elrics were at odds.”

Roy could only nod in agreement. 

* * *

Roy Mustang was just about to deal another hand when a loud knock on his front door interrupted. He wasn't expecting company other than the two men already present, so he slipped on his gloves as a precaution. With the country still recovering from the coup, it was reckless to not act cautiously. From the corner of his eye he spotted Maes reaching for his knife and Jean unholstering his gun. He walked over and looked out the peephole before relaxing and signaling it was safe. He plastered a smirk on his face as he opened the door for his unexpected visitor.

“Fullmetal, it's a bit late for a social call,” he drawled.

Ed had his hands in his pockets and his hair was unbound, forming a curtain around his face thanks to his lowered head and hunched shoulders. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Roy blinked with surprise. The younger man was apologizing? Was the world ending again?

“Ed? What brings you here?” Maes asked, joining them.

Ed seemed to hunch inward even further as he turned his head aside. “I, um… I was...” He paused and pulled a hand free to drag it across his forehead. Roy caught sight of reddened skin before his hair was shielding him again. “I need your permission to bunk in the barracks,” he mumbled. “Since I'm only a contract employee now, I don't automatically get a bed.”

Roy studied Ed with growing concern. “What's wrong with your apartment? You didn't blow it up, did you?”

“No!” Ed growled.

Maes placed a hand on Roy's shoulder and eased him away from the door. He stepped closer to Ed and carefully lifted his hair out of the way. Roy's eyes widened as he took in the rapidly forming bruise on Ed's jaw, the split bottom lip and the left eye that was almost completely swollen shut.

“What happened?” Roy demanded. 

Ed flinched and jerked free of Maes' hand.

“Ed, who did this?” Maes asked gently.

Ed stepped back out of reach. “Can I get a bed or not?” he hissed.

Roy elbowed Maes aside and took Ed's arm to pull him inside. Ed hissed again, but this time it sounded more like pain than anger. “Upstairs, second door on the left,” he said firmly. “Shower and put on the clothes I'll leave outside the door. When you're ready, come back down and I'll find a cold compress for your jaw.”

“I just need a bed,” Ed started to insist.

“That would be the first door on the left,” Roy interrupted. “Or, if you don't want the guest room, there is a perfect comfortable couch in my office. Either way, you're staying here tonight. Tomorrow I'll get the paperwork done to get you a bed in the barracks.”

Ed sighed heavily but gave a nod. He walked (limping slightly, Roy noticed) silently up the stairs. Roy closed his door and headed up after him. Maes returned to his seat and knocked back the rest of his whiskey while Jean began putting away the cards and poker chips. Roy returned a minute later and picked up the receiver of his phone, dialing quickly. He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for an answer.

“Alphonse, it's General Mustang,” he said. “I apologize for calling so late, but I thought I better let you know Ed is here so you wouldn't worry.”

Maes watched carefully as Roy frowned and his mouth compressed into a thin line. 

“Actually, he came here because he needed my permission to sleep at the barracks. Since it's too late to arrange that tonight, I've offered my guest room.”

Roy's expression grew colder as he listened to whatever Alphonse was saying. Jean and Maes exchanged worried looks.

“I see,” Roy said stiffly. “I'll let him know,” he said before hanging up without saying goodbye.

Roy walked over and grabbed his tumbler. He drank it quickly then set the glass down. “I think Ed's injuries were caused by Alphonse,” he growled in a low voice. 

“What?” Jean asked. “Like a sparring match?”

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled heavily. “As in Alphonse accused him of coming to me, whining like a baby over an argument. Then he said to tell Ed he could return when he had, quote, straightened himself out, end quote.”

Jean's eyes got huge and he tucked his unlit cigarette behind his ear. Maes pulled off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. Roy sighed and looked up the stairs where they could hear the shower running. None of them could even begin to imagine how hurt Ed must be feeling. It was an established Truth that the sun rose in the east, water flowed downhill and Ed Elric would give his life for his brother. He almost had, more than once.

Still, none of them had failed to notice small cracks in the brotherly bond this past year. It had started right after Ed returned from Resembool, alone. After the events of the Promised Day Ed had bundled up his newly restored but very weak brother and taken him home to regain his strength. Ed was gone for only six weeks before unexpectedly showing back up and asking for a mission. When asked, he said his brother was doing well and being pampered by Miss Rockbell and her grandmother. 

Assuming Ed had returned because he needed money for bills, Roy had found the younger man a few fairly straight forward assignments that wouldn't take him too far away. This turned out to be a true blessing because Ed had been visiting a long term care facility to speak to an elderly alchemist when he stumbled upon a comatose Maes. 

It was a shock to everyone to discover that a simple paperwork error had resulted in Maes being listed as a John Doe and a homeless man who had been hit by a car being buried in Maes' grave. Roy had immediate arranged to have Maes transferred to Dr. Knox's care. It took a few months and the last bit of energy from Marcoh's philosopher stone, but Maes was awake and reunited with his friends and family. Roy didn't think he would ever be able to adequately repay Ed for returning Maes to them.

Six months into his recovery, Alphonse returned to Central. Roy still cringed internally when he remembered that overheard argument in the library. It wasn't a surprise when Ed came in the next week and resigned. Roy had been expecting that from the moment Alphonse was flesh and blood. What did surprise him was having Ed then hand him the paperwork to become a civilian contractor, already approved by Fuhrer Grumman. He also hadn't expected the small codicil that said Ed only reported to him. Usually contractors reported to the head of Investigations (which was Maes, once again) but Ed had been adamant that he would only work under Roy.

Roy would never say it aloud, but it gave him a deep sense of pride and a bit of a heated thrill to know that Ed trusted him, and his team, so much. Of course, the heated part may have a tiny bit to do with the fact that Ed had changed from a fearless, bratty but pretty boy into a fearless, sharp witted and handsome man. 

Footsteps alerted the three men to Ed's approach. He was wearing a pair of Roy's pajama bottoms and an undershirt. His hair was damp and pulled back with a bit of string. His injuries were on full display, including a hand shaped bruise over his elbow, but his expression was blank. 

“Do you have any aspirin?” he asked mildly, looking just to the left of Roy's face.

Roy nodded and opened the drawer on the side table where the phone was. He handed the small bottle to Ed and cleared his throat. “I called Alphonse so he wouldn't worry about where you are,” he said gently.

Ed snorted before swallowing two pills dry. 

Maes sighed and stood up. “Ed, what happened?” he asked, keeping his voice soft and non-judgmental. 

Ed's eyes flickered over each man before he looked away. “What did Al say?” he asked.

Roy grimaced before answering honestly. “He said you needed to straighten yourself out.”

A ragged chuckle escaped Ed's mouth and he turned and walked into Roy's kitchen. A moment later they heard cabinets opening and closing. The three men walked to the doorway and watched as Ed set a sack of flour and the canister of sugar on the cabinet and then opened the fridge and pulled out oil and yeast. He soon had a pan of water on the stove heating up. He found a large bowl and a small sifter and began sifting flour into it. When the water began to boil, he took it off the flame and added yeast and sugar to it, stirring until it dissolved before pouring it into the flour with some oil. He grabbed a wooden spoon and began mixing it all together. 

“Um, what are you doing?” Jean asked, moving closer.

“I stress bake,” Ed said in a tight voice. “Sprinkle some flour on the counter.”

Roy and Maes took seats at the table and watched as Jean did as ordered. Soon Ed was tipping the ball of dough onto the counter and kneading it. Roy tried to ignore the play of muscles in Ed's back under the thin shirt since just seeing the younger man in his clothes was already making him a little heated. 

“Ed,” Maes said, obviously not about to give up.

“He meant it literally,” Ed interrupted, his eyes locked onto the dough. He divided the bread into two lumps and pushed one to Jean who tentatively followed Ed's example and began kneading. “He kicked me out until I stop being gay.”

* * *

The air was fragrant with the smell of baking bread and brewing coffee. Roy, Maes and Jean were sitting at the kitchen table, their Saturday night poker game abandoned while they watched Ed whip together butter, garlic and a few dried herbs he found in the back of a corner cabinet.

Maes sighed softly and shook his head. “I just can't believe Alphonse would take such a stance.”

Ed shrugged one shoulder (the uninjured one, Roy noticed). “Can't you? Al's always been conservative. He never liked me bucking the system. For him, there's a natural way and anything that deviates from that is wrong. It's science. It takes a sperm and an egg to procreate, so men belong with women.”

“But science found a way around that,” Maes pointed out. “Surrogates or artificial fertilization, for example.”

“Al sees that as playing god,” Ed explained. “We talked about it once, when Winry met this guy, Atelier Garfiel, in Rush Valley. He makes no excuses for being outrageously gay. Anyway, Al said it would be wrong for him to have kids because he would raise them to be gay just because he was. I said there wasn't anything wrong with being gay and you don't become gay based on how you were raised. You either are or you're not,” Ed sighed heavily. “Al called it a perversion and said it was government corruption that had overturned the anti-sodomy laws fifty years ago.”

“Did you tell him you were gay?” Jean asked hesitantly.

“I wasn't exactly hiding it,” Ed said after several minutes of silence. “I just… it was never something I felt I needed to say. I guess it sounds stupid, but I never put much thought into it for myself. It wasn't like I did any dating back then, anyway. I like guys, not girls. You like who you like, right? I guess I was stupid to think that the gender of who I slept with was no big deal.”

“The world would be a much more pleasant place if everyone thought that way,” Maes said gently. “I am happily married and have never been interested in men, but I don't think it's wrong.”

“Yeah,” Jean agreed. “I'm mostly straight, but I've met a guy or two who I thought was attractive. Even kissed one but we never went any further.”

“Personally, I'm one who likes both, equally,” Roy pointed out. “There's nothing wrong with being whatever orientation you are.”

Ed kept his back to them as he began washing the dishes. “Anyway, I had a date. Nothing special, just coffee with someone I met at the library. He seemed nice enough. Al was already acting a bit weird and kept asking why he couldn't come with us and where I was going and when I'd be back and why I was spending time with a stranger. Then David showed up and Al flipped out. He called David a pervert and a predator and a few other things. When I tried to stop him, he punched me. David took off and I told Al off for being a jerk. He hit me again then told me to leave. Said he wasn't going to have 'a freak' for a brother.”

By now Ed's words were husky and his shoulders were shaking. Roy surged to his feet and grabbed Ed's arm. He turned the younger man around and pulled him into a tight hug. Ed was tense for several seconds before he sobbed and almost collapsed against Roy's chest. Jean and Maes joined them, their hands a comforting warmth on Ed's back as they let him cry out his pain into Roy's shirt.

* * *

Roy heard the outer office door open and Alphonse greet Riza and Heymans. He clasped his hands on top of his desk and waited for his guest to enter his office. A few seconds passed before there was a knock and Riza stepped inside. 

“Sir, Alphonse is here to see you,” she said with a fond smile. 

Roy stifled the urge to scowl. He knew most people found Alphonse the more likable brother. Ed was a bit too loud and aggressive. After the conversation he, Jean and Heymans had overheard a couple of months ago, as well as the events of Saturday night, he wasn't sure he could ever think of Alphonse in quite as favorable a light as he used to. From the disappointed look Jean was giving Alphonse’s back, he was certain his lieutenant felt the same. Roy nodded and watched as Alphonse stepped inside and gave him a wide smile. 

“Good morning, General.”

Roy picked up a folder he had set aside and held it out for the young teenager. “In an effort to make sure everything is above board and clearly spelled out, this is for you,” he said firmly. From the corner of his eye he could see Riza watching them curiously, but he ignored that, for now. Word would get around soon enough, so it wasn't as if he was going to hide anything.

“What's this?” Alphonse asked curiously.

“Since you are still, technically, under the age of consent in Amestris, and without legal guardians, that is the official paperwork naming you a ward of the state. As such, you have been assigned guardians, Maes and Gracia Hughes.”

Alphonse's jaw dropped and his eyes got wide. “What? But what about Brother? He's not of age, either!”

“Yes, he is,” Roy corrected. “Technically, he has been of age since joining the State Alchemist program. Even though he has left the military, he retains the rights of an adult, despite being only seventeen. However, it has been decided that he is not an appropriate guardian since he travels quite a bit.”

“Brother would never agree to this!” Alphonse argued.

“It's not up to Ed,” Roy pointed out. “You will be expected to move to the Hughes household by noon today. Next Monday you have an appointment at the Heritage school for placement testing since you haven't attended school in five years. For the next 29 months, you will live with Colonel Hughes, attend school and adhere to the laws pertaining to the use of alchemy by minors.”

“But I can't!” Alphonse yelped. “I'm leaving for Xing in two months!”

“No, you aren't,” Roy said sternly. 

“Why are you doing this?” Alphonse demanded, eyes filled with tears.

“Because it's what you need,” Roy answered. “The freedom you enjoyed before has given you the impression that you do not have to obey the laws of Amestris. That you do not have to respect the liberty of others.”

“That's not true!” the younger man argued. “I would never disrespect anyone!”

“What about your brother?” Roy asked coldly. “Was it respect that blacked his eye? Was it respect that threw him out of his own home two nights ago?”

Alphonse paled as his hands clenched into fists. “That's private! And Brother is a lot more disrespectful than I am!”

“It's assault,” Roy growled. “You're lucky you're a minor and Ed won't press charges. If you can't respect your own brother, how can anyone believe you would respect a stranger?”

“Sir...” Hawkeye began reproachfully. 

A cold look from Roy stunned her into silence. He turned back to Alphonse with determination. “Your brother is brash, loud and impatient. Many look at him and see someone who makes them uncomfortable because he is too honest to be polite. However, not once have I heard of him infringing on the rights of innocents. He has the utmost respect for liberty, choice and life. Even when he firmly believed someone is wrong, he never tried to force them to change to suit him. He will argue and debate, loudly more often than not, but he never forced his views on anyone. The only people he ever intentionally harmed were those who broke the law. On Saturday you beat you brother up and threw him out of his own home because he is gay.”

A soft gasp escaped Riza and Alphonse shrunk a little in shame. Roy found he had little sympathy for the younger Elric. Roy clasped his hands to keep them from shaking in anger. “You have four hours to report to your new home. I suggest you go to Ed's apartment and pack.”

“Brother won't like this,” Alphonse warned, his tone filled with desperation.

Roy raised one eyebrow and nodded to the folder Alphonse held. “Actually, he's already agreed. He even worked out a visitation schedule with Maes for you to spend one weekend a month in Resembool under Ms. Pinako's supervision.”

Disbelief and betrayal filled the teenager's eyes. “B-but… Mei… Xing...”

“Will still be there when you are of age,” Roy said sternly. “Alphonse, this is not a negotiation. This is not a warning. This is how it is going to be for the next 29 months.”

“I'll be seventeen in just 16 and a half months!” Alphonse argued.

“That's the normal age for enlistment,” Roy pointed out. “Legally, you won't be an adult until 18. Unless you want to enlist, that is.”

“Enlisting ties me to the military for at least five years!”

“Yes, it does,” Roy agreed blandly.

Alphonse looked at Riza for support but she had wiped her face free of emotion, a silent sentinel. “How can you do this?” Alphonse demanded tearfully as he looked back at Roy. “You… you don't even like Brother!”

Roy shrugged one shoulder as he leaned back in his seat. “We 'freaks' stick together,” he said ominously. He supposed a better man would feel sympathy for the way Alphonse paled, but he didn't. His sympathy was reserved for the young man who had devoted his entire life to his younger brother only to be treated like trash afterward.

* * *

Roy found Ed exactly where he knew he would, at a table in a far corner of the library. He cleared his throat and made his footsteps a bit heavier so Ed wouldn't be startled by his sudden appearance. As he sat down across from the younger man, he winced at the still black eye and scabbed lower lip. 

Ed turned dull eyes to him. “How mad was he?” he asked tiredly.

“Mad enough that I’ll be sleeping with my gloves on,” Roy answered. “I sent Hawkeye with him to pack.”

Ed deflated and rubbed at his shoulder. Even with the automail gone, the shoulder hurt him on occasion. There were still screws embedded in the bones that would require surgery to remove. “I'm sorry to put you in this position,” he mumbled.

“I wanted to help,” Roy assured him. “Ed, you're not just my former subordinate. You're my friend.”

“Still, you shouldn't have to deal with my personal life.”

Roy tilted his head as he studied Ed closely. “How about an exchange, then?”

“Exchange?” Ed asked, blinking in confusion.

“Have dinner with me,” Roy suggested. Ed's eyes widened in surprise, so Roy smiled softly. “Ed, you're a handsome, intelligent man. I'm attracted to you. I would like to take you out.”

“Is this some sort of pity thing?” Ed asked, looking suspicious and a little hurt.

“No, this is a selfish thing,” Roy replied sincerely. “I've been thinking about it for a while. Knowing you are gay only made me more hopeful. We work well together. We have mutual respect now that we know one another better. I think we have a good friendship to build on. I would very much like to try for something more.”

Ed's cheeks turned a faint pink and a shy smile slowly lifted the corners of his lips. “Um, then… okay.”

Roy smiled wider. “Tonight, around 7?”

Ed bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Where will we go?”

“I'll make reservations,” Roy told him as he stood up. Ed nodded and Roy left the library feeling pleased with himself.

* * *

The date didn't start out auspiciously. When they first arrived, there was a commotion in the main dining room where a man and his date were being confronted by his wife and two children. It took three waiters to break up the impending fight and escort all parties involved from the building. By the time things were calmer, they were being seated almost an hour later than expected. Ed was noticeably cranky from hunger. 

Just as they were getting their appetizers, General Halcrow sauntered over with Brigadier General Rowe and Major Turner in tow. Within five minutes, he had managed seven insinuations that Roy and Ed had been carrying on an affair for years. After the seventh, Ed had huffed and looked him in the eye as he said '_just because you spent years eyeing my ass then jerking off like a fucking pedophile doesn't mean everyone else did, you sick fuck_'. Needless to say, Halcrow had blanched and stormed off with Rowe right behind him. Turner had snickered and given them a nod before leaving. 

The rest of the meal remained strained, so Roy put up no resistance when Ed suggested they go somewhere for a drink. They paid the bill and decided to walk since it was a beautiful night and Ed said the place was close. Roy thrilled when Ed linked their arms. He didn't realize until they were halfway there, that Ed was leading them to a very familiar bar. He tried desperately to think of an excuse not to enter it, but the door was already open and a familiar voice was calling his name before he could.

Perhaps even more alarming than Vanessa throwing herself at him and kissing his cheek with her customary enthusiasm, was the way Jakob, one of the waitstaff who worked for his aunt, immediately latched onto Ed's arm and snuggled into his side. Ed simply laughed and kissed Jakob's cheek before throwing a wave toward his aunt.

“Guys, if you don't mind, we're on a date,” Ed said with a tight smile. “Think we could get a bit of privacy?”

Before he knew it, Roy and Ed had settled into a small booth near the back. Roy exhaled heavily and looked at Ed closely. “So, come here often?” he asked with trepidation.

“Once a week or so,” he admitted, looking uncomfortable. “You seem popular.”

Roy found himself uncharacteristically blushing. “My aunt is the proprietor. I grew up here.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Many of women here pose as my dates so that my aunt and I can pass on sensitive information. I've never actually been a patron, Ed.” 

“That's a relief,” Ed admitted, relaxing. “I found it by accident. Remember those twin alchemists you sent me and Al after a couple of years ago?”

Roy thought back and nodded. “They were selling a hallucinogenic drug they created to fund their chimera research.”

Ed nodded as Vanessa set drinks in front of them and wandered off. “That's how I met Jakob. He was their captive. They were using him to test their drugs on. He was just a kid, scared and high, so Al and I snuck him out and took him to Teacher to help him get clean. When he was better, he came looking for us and ended up here. Your aunt knew my name when he asked if anyone knew of us, so she got a message to me while I was in East Command and I came to get him. I didn't really know what to do with him. He couldn't travel with us, and we didn't have a home for him to stay in. He has no family or home of his own, so she offered him a job as a dishwasher and a room of his own. I visited whenever we were in Central to check on him. Still do. He's a friend.”

Roy hated the tendrils of jealousy he was feeling. “Just a friend?” he asked reluctantly.

Ed smiled and nodded. “Just a friend,” he assured. “Besides, he's not my type.”

Roy relaxed and looked at Ed through his lashes. “Oh? And what is your type?”

“Apparently, I like bastards,” Ed admitted, an attractive blush creeping up his neck. “Smug, arrogant, lazy bastards.”

Roy gave a fake gasp and clutched at his chest. “I'm wounded!”

“You're a goddamn drama queen,” Ed growled. 

Roy gave him a smug grin. “You _liiike_ me,” he said in a sing-song voice.

Ed couldn't help blushing even more as he glared fiercely. “Shut up, Bastard.”

Roy leaned on the table and gently placed his hand over Ed's. “All teasing aside, I do want to see where this goes,” he said softly. “I like you, Ed. I think we could have a good relationship.”

Ed hesitated, giving him a questioning look. “You know there are going to be people like Halcrow giving you shit, right? Even though I'm only a contract employee now, rumors are going to fly.”

Roy nodded. “There have been rumors for years, Ed. I know you have heard them. People have nasty minds sometimes and there have always been those who believed I recruited you for more than your alchemy skills.”

“As if I would ever let you take advantage of me,” Ed laughed. “Hell, I never even let you tell me what to do when I was twelve.”

Roy chuckled and nodded. “Which is why I'm not worried about rumors. Anyone who actually knows you knows you don't knuckle under for anyone. I'm willing to deal with whatever comes as long as you are.”

Ed smiled a bit shyly and nodded. “I'm willing, too.”

Roy turned his hand over and threaded their fingers together. “Good.”

* * *

Roy hesitated to disturb the peace he and Ed had settled into as they slowly walked back to Ed's apartment. Despite the tumultuous start their evening had, he was enjoying himself and he hoped Ed was, too. However, he kept thinking back to that day in the library and the overheard argument between the two brothers. 

“Just ask,” Ed said suddenly.

“Ask?” Roy repeated warily.

Ed glanced over at him with a faint smile. “It's obvious there's something you want to ask.”

Roy sighed and nodded. “First, let me say that the eavesdropping was in no way intentional.”

“That sounds ominous,” Ed pointed out.

“Havoc, Breda and I were returning some old files to the library's storage a few weeks ago and we overheard you and Alphonse arguing.” Roy paused. “About Miss Rockbell.”

Ed tensed a little bit. “Oh?” he asked carefully. “That's… mortifying.” 

Roy drew Ed to a stop under a streetlight and turned so they were facing one another. “Ed, it wasn't planned. We weren't trying to overhear. It's just… you said something that I'm curious about.”

Ed appeared to be trying to remember the argument. “What was it?” he asked hesitantly.

“You...” Roy grimaced, hoping he wasn't about to ruin their date. “You said you wanted to love again.”

Ed tensed even more and looked away. “Oh,” he said softly.

“It's none of my business,” Roy said quickly, mentally berating himself. “Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

“I was talking about you.”

Roy's jaw dropped and he stared at a blushing Ed with stunned disbelief. “What?”

Ed nervously twisted his braid in one hand. “I, um… I sort of...” With a loud huff, he released his braid and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “You were my first crush,” he admitted. “I was thirteen and bratty and angry about it, but you were the first person I ever wanted to… to impress. I wanted you to like me but I hated being so needy, so I acted out. You're brave and strong and kind and incredibly handsome and you had dozens of girlfriends and I hated them all.” Ed slowly dropped his arms. “I can't tell you how glad I am to know you aren't really a manwhore.”

Roy couldn't contain the chuckle that left him. “I've had my fair share of relationships, Ed, but I'm nowhere as promiscuous as I appear.” He edged a little closer, placing his hands on Ed's waist. “So, I was your first love?” he prompted.

Ed nodded, his own hands rising to grip Roy's shoulders. “Gracia called it puppy love,” he laughed. “By the Promised Day, it had faded. I still liked you, but I'd moved on to having a crush on Ling by then. He was straight, thankfully. I know our friendship wouldn’t survive sex. I've dated a bit. There's been a few I really cared for. I can't say I love you, now, but I do like you. I trust you. I enjoy being around you.”

Roy smiled and took a chance. He leaned down a bit and pressed his lips to Ed's. It felt warm and tender and expectant, like they were on the precipice of something huge. He quite liked that feeling. When they separated he sighed happily. “I like you, too. More than I've liked anyone for a very long time.”

Ed shivered and smiled softly. “Walk me home. We both have to work tomorrow and I don't want Hawkeye shooting either of us for being late.”

“I don't put out until the third date,” Roy teased.

Ed slapped him shoulder but was grinning. “Bastard,” he said playfully. “I'm a lot harder to seduce than that.”

Roy smirked and draped an arm around Ed's waist as they resumed walking. Maybe this was nothing. Maybe it was a temporary thing that would fizzle out eventually. Or maybe it was something that would last a lifetime. Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to quit getting sucked into new fandoms. I used to have a life, people. I used to do things that didn't involve AO3, Mick Rory, Tony Stark, Edward Elric or Chris Redfield. Is there a support group for fanfiction addiction? If so, can I still check for updates on my favorite stories while at meetings?


End file.
